gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ice Ice Baby
Ice Ice Baby ist ein Song aus der siebzehnten Episode der ersten Staffel, Schlechter Ruf, und wird von Will mit den New Directions gesungen. Da der Song einen schlechten Ruf hat, beschließt Will ihn zu singen, um die Kinder vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, was ihm auch gelingt. Das Original stammt von Vanilla Ice aus seinem Debütalbum "To the Extreme" aus dem Jahr 1990. Charts Lyrics Will: Yo, VIP, Let's kick it! New Directions: Ice Ice Baby, Ice Ice Baby Will (mit New Directions): All right stop, collaborate and (listen) Ice is back with a brand new invention Something grabs ahold of me tightly Flow like a harpoon daily and nightly (Will it ever stop?) Yo, I don't know Turn off the lights, huh, And I'll glow To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle. (Dance) bum rush the speakers that booms I'm killing your brain like a poisonous mushroom (Deadly) when I play a dope melody Anything less than the best is a felony (Love it or leave it) You better gain way You better hit bull's eye (the kid don't play!) If there was a problem, yo, I'll solve it Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it New Directions: Ice Ice Babe Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Will (mit New Directions): Now that the party is (jumpin') With the bass kicked in and the Vegas all (pumpin') Quick to the point, to the point no (fakin') Cooking MCs like a pound of (bacon) Burnin' 'em if you ain't quick and (nimble) I go crazy when I hear a cymbal And a hi hat with a souped up tempo I'm on a roll, it's time to go solo (Rollin') In my 5.0 With my ragtop down so my hair can blow The girlies on standby, Waving just to say "hi" (Did you stop?) No, I just drove by Kept on pursuing to the next stop I busted a left and I'm heading to the next block That block was dead Yo, so I continue to A1A (Beachfront Avenue) Girls were hot wearing less than bikinis Rockman lovers driving Lamborghinis (Jealous?) 'Cause I'm out gettin' mine Shay with a gauge and Vanilla with a nine (Ready) for the chumps on the wall The chumps acting ill because they're full of (eight balls) Gunshots ranged out like a bell I grabbed my nine, all I heard were shells (Falling) on the concrete real fast Jumped in my car, slammed on the gas Bumper to bumper the avenue's packed I'm trying to get away before the jackers jack (Police on the scene) You know what I mean They passed me up, confronted all the dope fiends If there was a problem, Yo, I'll solve it Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it New Directions: Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Will (mit New Directions): Take heed, 'cause I'm a lyrical (poet) Miami's on the scene just in case you didn't (know it) My town, that created all the bass sound Enough to shake and kick holes in the ground 'Cause my style's like a chemical (spill) Feasible rhymes that you can vision and (feel) Conducted and formed, this is a hell of a concept We make it hype and you want to step (with this) Shay plays on the fade, slice like a ninja Cut like a razor blade so fast, other DJs say, ("Damn") If my rhyme was a drug, I'd sell it by the (gram) Keep my composure when it's time to get loose Magnetized by the mic while I kick my juice If there was a problem, yo, I'll solve it Check out the hook while DJ revolves it. New Directions: Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Too cold, too cold! Ice Ice Ice Ice Will: Yo man, let's get out of here! Words to your mother! Trivia *Für ein The Glee Project-Musikvideo performten die Teilnehmer einen Mash-Up von Under Pressure/Ice Ice Baby. Fehler *Während der Performance wechselt das Papier, dass Brittany hält, mehrere Male zwischen ihrer linken und rechten Hand. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 1 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Will Schuester